


Love Like You

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Series: Heirverse: Phase 1 (Game) [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen being a sap, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Introspection, Living Together, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: Shortly after moving in together, Gin hears Sousuke play a song he remembers reading, and finds he relates to the words far too much.





	Love Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Business: Don't own bleach. Don't own song. Do own this fic series. And Cherry.
> 
> a/n: written because not only am I AiGin trash, I'm also Steven Universe trash. And I like the song... and tea :) and sometimes I like my fluff. Well okay, I'm just a sucker for sappy pianist Aizen.

Gin sighed, utterly content as his fingers curled around the hot mug. This was perfect. Utterly, utterly perfect. He didn't know why they'd kept putting it off, why they hadn't moved in together sooner. Oh well. They were here now, and that was what mattered.

He leant back against the counter and smiled softly as he sipped his tea. Reaching over to give Cherry an ear scratch as she sat on the counter nosing him.

He savoured the tea for a moment longer, and then picked up the extra mug of tea he'd made for Sousuke.

"C'mon, Che-Che, le'ss go see where Sou's at." he called. At which the little fox jumped to obey. Always willing to spend time with her new best friend.

Gin smiled at her as she trotted off out of the kitchen, tail high in the air, puffed up like a feather duster. She really had taken a shine to Sousuke. But then again, so had he.

Sousuke was in his study when they found him. Well, his study-come-music room, as it was where his piano lived. Gin peered around the doorframe – the door was already open – and he watched his lover work. Even Cherry poked her nose in to see, wagging her tail slowly. Like him, she too liked to listen to him play. Gin couldn't blame her; the music he made was absolutely beautiful.

They watched him quietly, afraid of interrupting, with Gin feeling like he were intruding somehow. Which was ridiculous, because he lived here now. And Sousuke always let him sit and listen when he played. In fact, he encouraged it.

Gin sighed. He guessed this was a feeling he was just going to have to get past. _Give it time,_  Shinsou said softly.  _It's still early days yet._

The thoughts dissipated though, when the soft music drifted through the air into his ears, soft and soothing and... happy.

Gin couldn't help the stupid, idiotic grin that spread over his face at the happy-sounding melody. Sousuke's music was an expression of himself, after all, and it was just so good to see – well, hear - him so happy.

Especially since it was such a rare occurrence. But since he'd moved in, such happiness had become the norm. and Gin hoped it would stick. Because this was how life should be. Calm. Happy. Peaceful. He wondered idly if this was what married life might be like, until his ears began to recognise the song being played. He wasn't sure of it at first, because it'd been so long, but a few bars in and he recognised it immediately. He could even remember the words to it...

Sousuke had written it years ago, and Gin had stumbled across it while looking through the bookcases. The little notebook had fallen onto the floor – and Gin just couldn't resist taking a look to see what Aizen deemed worthy to note down. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. Information on people, maybe. Plans for world domination, perhaps. But whatever he'd expected, he'd found it full of songs and poems instead. This one had notes and musical keys scribbled next to it on the pages, and since Sousuke had taught him to read sheet music, he'd revisited it to try and make sense of it.

So now, with his musical ear, he recognised the song quite quickly.

The melody grew softer, and Gin heard the short pause that came before the first verse. He closed his eyes and listened to the soothing piano notes, visualising the words of the song in Sousuke's elegant handwriting.

_If I could begin to be_

_half of what you think of me,_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love._

Gin smiled as he heard the song, quietly enjoying the soft, dreamlike melody. The words floating into his mind. He always loved hearing his lover play. His music was always so beautiful and heartfelt. He just wished he didn't relate to the words so much, though.

Because Sousuke thought so much of him. Had so much faith and confidence in him... Gin couldn't help but feel it was misplaced. He wasn't strong, and certainly not that special. He wasn't even that attractive, either.

But Gin reasoned that if he could be even half of what Sousuke seemed to think he was, well... then he could do anything.

He sighed quietly as he listened on. Hoping he could live up to how Sousuke saw him. Be the person Sousuke thought he was.

_When I see the way you act_

_wondering when I'm coming back,_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love._

He had to smile. That part of the song was very apt. Because Sousuke, at least to him, was very much like a little puppy. Pining after him at the door whenever he left, just waiting for him to come back. And then getting so excited and happy whenever he saw Gin next. A lot like Cherry did whenever he'd come home from school years before.

And hell, if that didn't say it all about what Sousuke thought about him, about how much he loved him, well Gin didn't know what did. And if Sousuke loved him, then he could do just about anything.

But then there was the flipside of that. Because it was Sousuke, and his songs tended to do that.

_I always thought I might be bad_

_now I'm sure that it's true,_

_'cause I think you're so good_

_and I'm nothing like you._

_Look at you go_

_I just adore you,_

_I wish that I knew_

_what makes you think I'm so special._

And it would always hit Gin in the stomach. Because hadn't some small part of him always felt like that?

Because Sousuke was so good, and clever, and just generally amazing. Everything he wasn't.

Gin often wondered what exactly it was the older man saw in him. Trying to see himself through Aizen's lens. Because if he could do that, then he could learn to love himself like Sousuke loved him. Or at the very least, live up to the way Aizen saw him.

And if he could do that, well, he could do just about anything. And if it made his lover smile, if he could do one thing to make Sousuke happy, it would be that. And he'd be happy, too.

_If I could begin to do_

_something that does right by you,_

_I would do about anything_

_I would even learn how to love, like you._

_Love, like you._

The soft piano music continued to drift into his ears, and Gin smiled. The final notes faded away, and Sousuke turned to look at him, smiling.

"Like it?" he asked.

Gin smiled and nodded. "Real pretty." He held up the mug towards his partner. "Tea?"

"Yes," Sousuke smiled. "Thank you."


End file.
